Love Potion
by Mamanele
Summary: Marinette gets a recipe how to brew a love potion. What will happen if she pour it into her crush's drink?
1. Chapter 1

Love Potion: Chapter 1

There was it. In his drink and ready to be gulped down.

We are speaking of Marinette's love potion. She got the recipe from her Chinese aunt and it took her 2 whole months to brew it. The poor girl needed some rare and expensive ingredients which were mostly found outside of Paris.

She was lucky that she could buy a few things she needed on a fieldtrip with school. Adrien even helped her reaching the mysterious bottle on the top of a shelf in an Asian store. No one of her friends knew what she wanted to do with it, only Alya bothered to ask, but didn't really got a satisfying answer.

Marinette kept her plan a secret and brew it at night, when her parents were already asleep and when there was no akuma making havoc in Paris. It was a very long way till she finally succeeded to make the potion.

She had 2 whole attempts.

Her failed attempt was the fault of her clumsiness, when she tripped while transporting it to the other side of the room. On her second one, she finally succeeded.

And now she's sitting in her room and had invited Adrien Agreste over for some "Chinese-Lesson" as how she called it. Marinette made sure that she talked to her parents that they shouldn't no matter what rush inside her room. Marinette's plan could go wrong again and make Adrien, the boy she liked, to fall in love with one of her parents. The thought of that was really disgusting. Imagining Adrien becoming her stepdad or stepmom instead of her future husband made her shiver. She should stop thinking about that, gross. She was confident that it would work out, only with the assurance from her aunt that the potion has always worked out and never let her let her down before.

Adrien was sitting beside her on her desk and had his warm blue scarf around his neck. He thought that it was a gift from his father, but it was actually from the girl who was trying to let him fall in love with her desperately with a potion.

Marinette got some tea and pastries from her parent's bakery and poured the long worked on mix into his drink. He was oblivious of her feelings for him. That made Marinette sad, but now it would change everything after he gulped down his tea along with the love potion.

They first played Ultimate Mecha Strike, before even thinking about Chinese.

"Mari you're really good at this game.", Adrien declared as he lost. "To bad I forgot your lucky charm you borrowed me last time. I should have won this time."

The boy laughed and it was music for Marinette's ears. His smile and chuckles are mostly faked in school and in photo shootings, but right now she could see the genuineness in his face. She was really happy being with him right now and spend the time with him. He needs to drink the freaking potion already. Mari often looked back and forth between him and his drink.

"Adrien, drink it. DRINK IT!", she screamed internally. She has waited so long and almost had no patience left. "Hey Adrien… you are really hot… uhm no I mean… it's hot here, not that you're not hot… eh I mean… Why don't you drink your tea? It's refreshing."

Marinette smiled wide and watched as Adrien nodded with an 'okay' and started reaching for his cup. 'YES YES YES' was all the black haired girl could think of.

Adrien hold the cup up and placed it on his soft kissable lips.

"Only seconds and then the life of Adrien and me will change for the better.", Mari thought. Her heart stopped for a second when he stopped and placed his cup back to the desk without even one sip from it. She was so fixated on seeing him going to drink it, that she didn't realise his phone was ringing.

"Oh sorry, I'll answer this call. It could be Nathalie."

He stood up and spoke to his telephone. "Hello?... ah it's just you Nino…. Yes, I'm here. Why?... N-no, it's not a… and I'm not…", he sighed "If that's the only thing you wanted to say then I'll hang up. Bye!", he didn't let Nino answer and sat back next to Marinette.

"Sorry Mari, Nino can be a bother sometimes."

"Yeah, haha. He really is.", she said, but mumbled to last part so that he didn't hear it.

Marinette drank from her own tea to signalise to Adrien to drink to. As planned he took the cup and laughed "I really need this tea now, after the talk with Nino."

Marinette couldn't believe it. He swallowed everything down and breathed out. "That was really good. Thank you Marinette.", he smiled. But Marinette was confused. How long does the potion take to kick in again? Oh no, she forgot to ask her aunt. That's not good, but she was happy that it's finally inside her dear Adrien Agreste stomach.

T his shouldn't take long right? Most fantasy books she had read about love potions took just a moment or a few days to get affective. So she decided to wait. But how long?

A/N: Hey guys, I actually wanted to make an oneshot out of this, but as you can see, it's not finished yet. I'd like to know what you think of this story and let me know what you think what will happen next, maybe we think the same what will happen ;D Hope you liked it!

And sorry for my follower not writing on "The Baker's Son". I'm working on it too, don't worry :) Please review. Here you have a cookie (^-^)/ *cookie* *camembert(if you prefer it)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the next day Marinette walked into her classroom and was disappointed not to see her crush sitting on his seat. She slid into hers and thought about how Adrien will act around her today? She didn't really want him to fall in love with her in that way, but what was so bad about a try? If he would end up happy with her, that would be the best thing in her life. She was already thinking of her future children's names. Two boys and one girl with the names of Louis, Hugo and Emma. All these thoughts made me giggle.

She smiled to herself and noticed Alya being on her phone and probably looking through the Ladyblog. Marinette looked around the room and saw that everyone was already here, but her lovely blonde, who should sit in front of her, not in sight.

One minute before the bell rang he stormed in. She almost lost hope in Adrien coming to school today and was kind of surprised, that he seemed kind of different today. Maybe the potion has already worked its magic she thought and greeted him.

"Good morning Adrien, how are you?", she asked with the biggest smile and shining blue eyes, but in return she only got a handsome face with a disgusted expression in exchange. He didn't even reply and only looked at her with a roll in his eyes, before he sat down into his seat. Nino and Alya both watched in confusion what just happened.

Adrien was always the nice guy, even when he had a rough day with his father. He'd never treat someone like he did just now. Not even Chloé.

"Dude, are you alright? Did something happen yesterday after I called?", Nino asked Adrien with concern.

"Yeah girl, is there something you need to tell me Marinette? Details, now!", Alya whispered to Mari.

In unison Marinette and Adrien said 'No!' and turned away from their best friends.

Both were unable to talk to, so Alya decided to speak with Nino instead. They shared worried and confused glances to each other and Alya explained. "I have no idea. Nino, what about you?"

"Sorry Alya, nothing. I talked to him yesterday… maybe teased him a bit, but he seemed to be okay on that time. What do you think happened between them?"

"No idea."

The whole morning went like that. Adrien was really cold to Marinette and it came to the point where she didn't know what to do? Adrien clearly hated her now. That was the most obvious thing everyone could see. Even the others in their class were a little shocked about Adrien's behaviour. He was usually the kindest and always smiling kid. He is still, but only to Marinette he was distant. Why she asked herself.

For Marinette it felt like she got smashed between two big stone walls. It hurt to be threaten like that by her crush. Showing to her face that he doesn't like her and being disgusted by her. She wanted to cry and ran out of the class. She didn't bother with the fact that it was still not lunchtime and her teacher Mme. Bustier screaming after her to come back. She just ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom and hid inside a toilet cabinet.

It was too much for her. It felt like the end of the world.

"Why did I brew that potion anyway? It made everything worse, it should have had the opposite effect, why does he hate me?" She cried and heard a scream coming from outside. She didn't want to go out and she didn't care anymore.

"Marinette please Paris needs you now. They can't do this without you. Chat Noir can't do this without you. You need to transform! Marinette please.", Tikki pleaded.

Marinette knew that she was right and tried to calm herself. She rubbed the tears out of her face and screamed "Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Her transformation was fulfilled after a bright pink light glowing around her and she left the bathroom through the window. Marinette now transformed as Ladybug swings to the school roof with the help of her yo yo. There she met her feline partner called Chat Noir.

A/N: I just wrote this quick and sorry for the poor quality of this chapter and it's shortness. Didn't prove read and yeah… You people almost guessed right what the effect the potion will give Adrien. (broken English omg I'm so sorry xD) Nobody saw, that this story was tagged with Hurt/Comfort. Hehe. Sorry again for making this chapter "trash-y" but I felt like I really needed to upload a new chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last one. Hope you still liked it even though the circumstances. (It's 2AM and everything) **Please like and Review! :)**


End file.
